Guarded
by Physco Wolf
Summary: Catherine decides to go to a bar and sees a side of Sara she's never seen. Pairing is CathSara so if you don't like it don't read it. The final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Just to warn you there's a tiny spoiler for episode Lady Heather's Box. The song used is Guarded by Disturbed, Lyrics are their's not mine and neither are the characters.The pairings are Catherine/Sara so if you don't like it don't read it.

Catherine's POV

The stress of work and Lindsey are starting to take its toll on me. Lindsey is constantly in a bad mood ever since Eddie's death. Working over time is killing me, I'm barely getting any sleep with all the nightmares that come to haunt me. At the moment I'm chilling out in a quiet bar with people singing. Most of the people aren't that bad actually. It's peaceful hear, no one talks about one another or anything. I like it.

In the corner of the bar I see a familiar figure standing with a beer in their hands. The long legs instantly tell me that it's Sara. I want to talk to her but I don't think that's ever going to happen. We work well together and that's about it. Never talking about personal interests. On occasions she will ask about Lindsey when I'm having a bad day and that honestly cheers me up.

When I look back to where she was she's no longer there but is up by the computer setting up something. I've herd her sing before and she sings beautifully, she holds so much emotion in her voice that it would even make a cocky teenager cry. I don't think she has seen me yet and I'm thankful for that, It's not that I don't want to talk to her, I just want to hear her sing. She's standing on the small stage and she doesn't the slightest bit nervous. I think she does this quite often.

_Guarding yourself from the love of another  
Left you with nothing tonight  
Why does it sound like the devil is laughing  
Leaving me haunted tonight  
You did decide_

Her voice is like an angels voice to me, when I truly listen to her words it reminds of the pain I've gone through and at the same time it soothes me. When she's singing her face reads off the pain she's had to go through too. A while back I over herd Greg talking to Nick and I herd that Sara had been beaten by her parents when she was younger. At the time I was thinking yeah right but now when I see the pain on her face it all makes sense. That's the reason she keeps everyone at arms length. That's why she hates physical contact. That's why she gets upset over abuse cases.

_Now I want you, when you're gone, and now it's like  
You're holding something just in front of me  
Well then, I can't allow this to become another  
One of those times that I'm left in the cold, dead  
There's no compromise  
Just another tie  
I know I need to sever_

When I look up at her she sees me but she keep singing. Gracefulness and Power is what she's reminding of right now and I see that she has put her shoulders up. I've read about this kind of thing, some people will do that so they feel protected from other people.

_Guarding yourself from the love of another  
Left you with nothing tonight  
Why does it sound like the devil is laughing  
Leaving me haunted tonight  
You did decide_

_Ever haunted, by the trappings of this life  
Sweet redemption, just in front of me  
Well now, it seems once again that I've lost another  
One of the one's that have broke through the wall  
Damned  
Fate won't compromise  
I have sold my soul,  
And now the devil's laughing  
You did decide_

The beer resting in front of me no longer looks interesting to me but the person on the stage does. When I look around the people that are in here are watching her with understanding of her song and I see some younger girls having dreamy looks on their faces. Come to think of it most of the people in here are women. There are a few guys in here but mostly women.

_  
You were bold and strong, and ready to begin your life  
All for nothing, you were sacrificed  
You began alone, and so it will be when you die  
All for nothing, will you be remembered?  
You did decide _

Guarding yourself from the love of another  
Left you with nothing tonight  
So now you know why the devil is laughing  
He left you with nothing tonight  
You did decide

When her song ends the entire bar is clapping and cheering and I can't but smile as she blushes and walks off stage. The girls that were staring at her dreamily are walking up to her and I feel jealous, I shouldn't be jealous she just a coworker isn't she? I look back over to her and she's talking to the two women and my blood's boiling now. I want to rush over their and claim her as mine.

She looks like she's having a good time but I'm still angry. The next thing I know my legs are carrying me over to her. Before I can turn myself around me mouth is moving. "Excuse me ladies but she's mine." Sara looks up at me with confusion and the women sigh and walk away. "What do you mean I'm yours?" She doesn't sound too angry but she sounds mostly confused.

"I, uh, I'm not sure. Sorry before I knew what I was doing I walked over here." I apologize and to my surprise she nods her head. "I'm actually glad you did, those two have been hitting on me for the past month." Well she's opening up to me that's a good thing. "So what are you doing here?" I hear her ask me. Her voice is calm and gentle and her eyes read the same. "Just having a bad day." She nods her head and her next question surprises me, "Lindsey going through that leave me alone stage?" I nod and sit next to her on the stool and she turns to face me. I can feel her eyes on me and I like it. It feels like she's undressing me with her eyes.

"You sang beautifully." I say to her watching as her eyes look into mine. "Thanks." She has a slight blush to her cheeks and I know she's embarrassed. "So what have you been up to lately?" I ask her. I want to know more about her. "Nothing really. Hanging out at some quiet bars, that's just about it." She laughs when she says this and the sound of her laughing has got me hooked. I laugh with her and realize just how truly beautiful she looks.

"Want to dance?" I'm blushing at this but can't refuse her offer. She gets up and takes my leading me to the dance floor where various couples are dancing to the slow music. A slow song has just come up and she rests her hands on my waist and pulls us closer together. I think I just died and went to heaven. I wrap my arms around her neck and she gently smiles down at me. Her hands are strong and I can feel the heat from her hand burning through the material of my pants. We're slowly moving together and I lean my on her shoulder and find it is a perfect fit. I feel safe in her arms, all the pain that I have been feeling is gone. I just want to stay in her arms forever. Maybe I'll have her tonight.

If you people like this story I continue it but if not I wont. Send some reviews. No flames please.


	2. Dance, Dance

Decided to continue this since you people out there thought it was good. So here's chapter 2.

Catherine's POV

The song has ended and we're still holding each other. I really don't want to let her go and it looks like she doesn't want to let go of me. I want to stay like this forever, in her arms. Her eyes are locked with mine and I'm drawn to them. She has the gentlest smile on her face and I find myself smiling back. It seems like hours had passed but I know its only been a few minutes, I guess that's what true love is, being so focused on your lover that it feels like time is flying by and you feel like your flying high. I want Sara, I need her. The world around me is black and all I'm seeing is Sara.

I feel Sara's arms wrap around my front and her body pressed up against my back and I love the feeling. She has a protective hold on me and I practically melt in her embrace. Her head is resting gently on my shoulder and I can feel her breath on my neck. Without thinking I entwine our fingers and I'm surprised by how soft they are. She doesn't pull her hand back instead she gently sways with the music that is playing. I feel her lips gently brush across my neck and it's electrifying. Her lips are soft and continue gently kiss the side of my neck.

My neck is tingling when she leaves that spot and moves to the spot just below my ear. A small moan escapes me and she chuckles lightly. She continues her slow torture on me. My knees are growing by the second and she just holds me up. I open my eyes and realize that I had them closed and see the smiles on everyone's faces as they watch us. I can feel the blush that's already on my face darken and I think Sara can sense the stares because she slowly leads us off the dance floor and back to the bar stools. Her hand never left mine.

The bartender has a smile on his face and Sara just rolls her eyes at him. "Can I get you two ladies anything?" I look over at Sara and see she's thinking. "Red wine." I look over at her and she smiles at me softly. I could never get enough of that smile. We haven't said even two words to each other but the looks in our eyes say it all. It feels like I've known her forever and I'm wondering if we've been together in a previous life.

When the bartender pours us our drinks she gives me the glass and smiles charmingly. She's a true gentleman. I'm drawn to her eyes once again and the next thing I know our glasses gently cling together and we're both taking a small sip of it. "Do you want to get something to eat?" Her voice holds a little insecurity in it and I know why. "Off course." She smiles brightly at me and pays for her drinks and mine. "Let's go to a actual restaurant. I don't have my car with me so can we take yours?" I simply nod but wonder why she doesn't have her car with her. "Where's your car?" She smiles at me holds the door open for me. "At home, it's two blocks away." I nod and walk ahead of her to lead the way to the car and I can feel her eyes on me.

More like undressing me again. I like it. When she does that it's not like back when I was a dancer and had people, mostly men undressing me with their eyes. No she looks like a lover would. When we make it to my car I toss her the keys. She easily catches them and I stare as her arms move. Muscles flexing with the movement. She grins when she catches me watching and I can't help but smile.

Send some reviews please. Next Chapter will be up soon.


	3. Dance In The Roses

Here's chapter 3. Sorry for the long wait on the update.

Catherine's POV

We've been driving for a half hour and I beginning to wonder if Sara knows where she's going. I don't know if she's know what I'm thinking because she tells me that we're almost there. When I look out the window I see that there aren't as many buildings, in fact it looks like a small peaceful town. Seeing a peaceful looking town, that's a first for me.

We pull into a deserted parking lot and I wonder where we're at. I see a small building but it doesn't look like a restaurant. When she gets out I follow and I can't help but wonder where the hell we are. "Your gonna love this place." I look up at Sara and she has a certain look on her face that says it's a surprise. I trust her and she leads me into the building.

When we enter we're greeted by a tall women that looked a little bit like Sara but had strawberry colored hair. Sara looks a lot hotter and sexier. "Ah, Sara it's good to see you again. Whose your friend here?" I look up at Sara and she puts her arm around my waist. "This is Catherine my date." I'm blushing badly and Sara must've seen that because she's laughing a little. "Well have fun you two, it's pretty empty in there so you'll have your privacy." Sara nodded her head and walked in another room that was a dark navy blue with roses hanging on the walls and coat racks. It's beautiful.

"Catherine the restaurant's out there, this is the coat room." I'm blushing when she takes my hand and leads me in, I'm in complete shock when I see the restaurant. The walls are a deep shade of purple and their's all types of flowers everywhere. But what's really amazing is the medium sized waterfall in the center of the room. "It's beautiful." I can't believe how beautiful it is. I can feel Sara's strong arms wrap around me and I can't help but smile even more. The sound of the water falling down the waterfall is all that is herd throughout the room and it's peaceful.

"It's not nearly as beautiful as you." The instant I hear Sara say those words I turn around and kiss her. I don't care if someone walks in, I only care for the strong woman in my arms. Her arms stay around me and her lips are as soft as silk. I think I've finally found love. I want this woman to be with me by my side forever.

When our kiss is broken she leads me to what looks like a dance floor. Below our feet is a plexi glass floor revealing water with beautiful fish and roses swimming around. It's breath taking, but as breath taking as the woman standing in front of me. Slow music plays and we both wrap our arms around each other at the same time. Her arms are resting on my hips and my arms are around her neck. Our dancing is slow and sensual and full of passion. Her lips brush across my neck and lips and I'm loving every minute of it.

We move as if we're one and when the music changes to something a little bit faster we move the same, as one. In her chocolate brown eyes I can only see love and I'm filled with joy since I know that that is for me and me alone. She has the brightest smile on her face, the famous gap tooth smile of hers, that's what captivated me the most her smile. I don't want this night to end. When the song ends I don't want it to I want to keep dancing with her, be held by her.

We stay on the dance floor with our arms around each other and she slowly moves her head down towards mine and gently brushes her lips across mine. It's electrifying. It's just an innocent kiss and I'm going weak in the knees. Right now she's the only thing holding me up. I know she seeks entrance and I gladly give it to her when I feel her soft tongue on my lips. She's gently exploring me and it feels good. I can taste the mints and the slightest bit of beer but I can also taste the pure essence of her. God do I love it. I can feel her hands wrap in my hair and she gives the gentlest tug that gives me a sensation I've never felt and God does it feel good. No one's ever made me feel like this.

Well there's chapter 3 for you. Again sorry it took so long for the update. The next one might be sooner. Send some reviews.


	4. Right By My Side

Well it's the final chapter. I decided to use Trademark's song Right By My Side since their the only country band I'll listen to and because they sing with passion. So the song's theirs. Now on with the final chapter!

Catherine's POV

Sara Sidle is truly the most remarkable and most romantic person I know. She has this guarded nature about her but once she shows just how soft hearted she can be you can't help but fall in love with her. We've only spent one night together and it feels like I've known her all my life. The night is almost over and I don't want it to end. This is the best night of my life.

Right now we're walking through the park and her hand is entwined with mine. The sunrise is the most beautiful thing in the world, besides her of course. The path is dimly light and we're on the bridge above the slow moving river. It's beyond beautiful, it's the kind of scene you'd see in a movie and a movie only. In one swift gentle motion she pulls me into her. My back's pressed against her strong frame and I let my head rest on her shoulder. She slowly starts to sing to me and I can't help but smile.

_I know you for so long now  
And now I come to know  
That there's so much I have to give  
And so much left to show_

Her arms are wrapped around me protectively and our hands are entwined. Her words bring tears of joy to my eyes. Her voice is like velvet, soft to the touch and beautiful. I've herd her sing this song around the lab a couple times and it sends me to heaven.

_And now I wanna reach out for your hand  
I know, what I gotta do  
I wanna tell you that I love you_

I'm sure anybody walking by would think what a perfect couple we are. It's funny how a pair ducks swim by side by side next to each other. When I look up at Sara she has the sweetest smile on her face and she continues to sing,

_As long as you are here right by my side  
I know that we will stay together  
As long as you can hold my body tight  
I feel I'm loving you forever  
With a touch of your hand  
With a little smile  
You make me feel so right  
As long as you are here right by my side  
By my side  
_

We slowly dance a lover's dance and I'm seeing stars. Its only our first date and I feel like we've been together much longer. Her lips are soft on my skin and she still continues to sing,

_I'm waiting for so long now  
And all I have to do  
Is hold you and just **show **my love  
I give it all to you_

_And now I wanna reach out for your smile  
I know, what I gotta do  
I wanna show you that I love you_

I must've been crying because I can feel her kiss away my tears. Her song has ended but I now it'll be with me forever just like she will. "Cath, I love you." Her words aren't even above a whisper but I herd them loud and clear. "I love you too." We gently kiss and that kiss feels like a lifetime and I never wanted it to end. We're still wrapped in each others arms and when the sound of a dog barking reaches us we take not even a step back and gaze into each others eyes. Her eyes are like melted chocolate, tasty and hypnotizing.

"Let's go home." I say to her and she smiles softly while taking my hand in hers and walking off together towards home.

The End

Well I hope you ladies and gents liked it. Send a loving review.


End file.
